The present invention relates generally to the field of amusement devices, and, more specifically, to the field of table games utilizing rods as playing pieces.
A number of games have been provided in which the playing pieces which are out of clear sight are used to increase the excitement of the game and to provide for intuitive guessing. J. Hatcher (U.S. Pat. No. 3,550,943) provides an apertured board and marker game apparatus in which markers are pushed through apertures between opposite playing surfaces. In this invention each of the apertures represent channels of various shapes through a solid. In order to block the passage of light through the channels and thereby prevent detection of the insertion of a marker from the opposing side, channels must be curved. Markers must also, then, be flexible. This is both difficult and expensive to fabricate. J. Weisbecker (U.S. Pat. No. 3,630,525) provides a board game apparatus in which also contains various straight channels through a solid mass and therefore also permits the transmission of light through the channel.